


Possessive Behavior

by Chaosride



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosride/pseuds/Chaosride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt. Enjolras getting obnoxiously hit on at a bar and possessive Grantaire coming to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Behavior

While Enjolras had never really liked it, he had never really known how to stop it either. It had happened for as long as he had gone out drinking with friends, as far as back as the summer before college. Even after dating Grantaire for close to a year, it never failed that he got hit on at the bar.

They were at some newer club in town, celebrating Jehan and Courfeyrac’s engagement, and all just generally enjoying hanging out without it being about a protest or new political adversary.  
Enjolras wasn’t a dancer, and usually sat at the bar with Combeferre, but he was out dancing for once, with Eponine and Enjolras wasn’t going to interrupt that. Instead Grantaire sat with him, casually drinking more than E drank in a whole year and still making intelligent conversation.

He had thought he would be fine for one song. Jehan wanted R to dance with him, and really it was only five minutes. Most people had given him a wide berth with R’s arm around his shoulders  
all night so he thought, foolishly, that they had taken the hint.

Less than thirty seconds after R and Jehan stumbled towards the dancefloor, a large man in a stained flannel shirt slid onto the barstool Grantaire had recently been sat at. 

“Hey pretty.” He said and leaned closer, and he smelled like whiskey and sweat. “You wanna dance?”

“No, I’m good. My boyfriend should be back soon-“

“Not a very good boyfriend if left someone as gorgeous as you all alone over here. I can show you a good time, come on.”

He leaned closer and Enjolras nearly gagged. He tried to lean away, planning on getting up, when a thick arm wrapped around his shoulders. He knew he could break free, after years of protests gone bad and police brutality he was good at escaping, but he didn’t have the chance.

R looked like an avenging angel as he shoved the man off Enjolras with strength or coordination he shouldn’t have with as many drinks as he had downed in less than an hour. 

“Get the fuck off my boyfriend.” 

The man looked like he was going to fight for a moment, but decided at the last moment it wasn’t worth it and stalked away.

“Let’s get out of here for a bit. I’m sick of the assholes in here eyeing you up like you’re a piece of meat.” Grantaire practically growled and he followed willingly.

They ended up out in the cool night air, hidden away in the alley next to the bar. Grantaire smoked a cigarette, his first in nearly two months, while they both calmed down.

When he was younger, he never thought he would do anything sexual adventurous, and so when he ended up pressed against the wall with teeth on his throat, he nearly laughed.

R tended to get strangely possessive when anyone even looked at him with any kind of sordid intentions and he was always a little more desperate and rough.  
He hated being hit on, but he may have been growing attached to R’s reaction.


End file.
